In a load sensitive magnetic clutch device configured to transmit a rotational torque by a magnetic attracting force between two rotating bodies, a magnetic clutch device configured to automatically slide the rotating body in the direction of an axis of rotation by an action of the magnetic attracting force when a load torque exceeding the rotational torque which can be transmitted by the magnetic attracting force is applied, and switching a rotational torque transmitting route between a low-load transmitting route and a high-load transmitting route in accordance with the magnitude of the load torque using the sliding action of the rotating body, was proposed by the present applicant (Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Patent Application No. 2010-189080